1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction base and a computer utilizing the same, and in particular to a multifunction base that may be used as a packing material.
2. Description of the Related Art
When transporting electronic devices, a large amount of packing material is utilized for protection. After transport, the packing material is typically discarded, which is harmful to the environment.